MakeOut Chart
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: Without the proper explanation it's only natural for some to be confused about what the chart is really all about.


Disclaimer: I do own it (handed a subpeona) . . . dammit. . .

Haldor Brandybuck here. Personally I like Ultimate Ninja better the Uzumaki Chronicles. But that's just me. So in honor of this preferance I wrote a fanfic. Well... sort of... The idea just came to me while I was in the Vs. Duel part of the game but I wanted to sound smart... or something along the lines of that.

**Make-Out Chart**

It's just an everyday ordinary scroll. Nothing more nothing less. But placed into the hands of someone who doesn't understand it's meaning and mass confusion will break loose!

That! could be considered foreshadowing... I guess...

Ino, Shika, and Cho were coming back from a small sparring session when they stumbled upon the scroll. They! were to be the first victims.

"Hey did any of you drop a scroll?"

"Just leave it Chouji. Whoever dropped it will probably come back looking for it."

"Is it labeled or anything?"

"Huh? Yeah it is. It's labeled "Make-Out Chart"."

Ino bowled him over. Poor Chouji. He didn't stand a chance.

"A Make-Out Chart huh? Oooh what kind of gossip could be in here?"

"Ino you really shouldn't."

But alas! Shikamaru's words of warning were not heard by the overly excited kunoichi. She unraveld it and peered into it's contents.

"What is it?"

"It's a chart. ("No really?") It's all of us from the Rookie 9 and Gai's team going down and across. And there are different numbers in all the boxes in the middle. What does that mean?"

"Seeing as how it's called a "Make-Out Chart" someone could assume the numbers represent the number of times they've made out with someone."

Ino gasped.

"Shikamaru!!! You made out with Hinata!!!"

"What??!! No I didn't!!"

"But you just explained the chart and look! The place where your name and her name cross each other has a 4!"

"You made out with Hinata 4 times!??!!"

"I didn't!!"

"Jealous Chouji?"

"What? Of him making out with Hinata?"

"I didn't make out with her!!!"

"No. Because obviously you two have something going on. Lookit. You guys have a 12."

"What??!??!!!"

"Huh. I never thought you guys would swing that way. Well I guess you swing both ways huh Shika? I mean you made out with Hinata 4 times. Oh! I'm gonna tell Neji!!!"

"Ino don't do that!!! I didn't make out with anyone!!!"

She was already gone.

"You really think she'd tell him?"

"Without a second thought. Nice knowing you."

Meanwhile!

Ino found Neji talking with Lee. (a/n: Ino you betch. You're really going to tell him.)

"Neji!!! Guess what I found out!!!"

"Huh? Ino?"

"Guess what I found out!!! Guess!!!"

"I don't know. Just tell me."

"Shikamaru made out with Hinata **4** times!!!"

"What?!?!!"

"Yeah!! It said so in this chart thing that keeps track of who makes out with who and how many times."

"That son of a- I'll kill him!!!" (a/n: Run Shikamaru run)

He ran off in search of Shikamaru.

"Ino is that true?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess. That's what the chart said."

"Where is this chart?! I must know if anyone has dared to taint my dear Sakura!"

Ino pulled the chart out again.

"Total OMG I can't believe I didn't think to check Sakura."

They gasped.

"She made out with Sasuke 6 times!!!"

Lee ran off in search of Sasuke.

_He will pay for besmirching Sakura's honor!!_

Ino ran off in search of Sakura

_When the hell did that happen!!??!!!_

When she found Sakura she tackled her to the ground.

"Ino-pig!! What the hell???"

"You tart!! You made out with Sasuke!!"

"What?!! I wish!!!"

"Don't lie to me Sakura!! I know you did!! And 6 times to!! The question is why you haven't rubbed it in my face yet..."

She pushed Ino off.

"That's because I haven't!! Who told you I did?"

"Ow. Really? Huh. I guess it was misplaced on the chart then."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Make-Out Chart."

She whipped it out again and showed her.

"It keeps track of everyone that made out with who and how many times."

"Really. Hey who's the largest number with Sasuke?"

"Oh! Good idea."

They looked for it.

"23!!!"

"That's a big number. Who is it?"

They gasped.

"Hinata!!!"

They ran off to find her. (a/n: They do a lot of running don't they?)

They found her coming from the Hyuuga compound. They both tackled her.

"ww-what? Ino? Sakura?"

"You tart!! You made out with Sasuke!!"

"What?"

"You sure do get around dontcha?? First Shikamaru. Now Sasuke. Who else?"

Ino looked at the chart.

"Well hot damn. Her and Naruto've got 29."

"Really?"

She showed her.

"Why is Naruto's number bigger? Does he kiss better than Sasuke?"

"No!! Hinata say it isn't true!! Does Naruto kiss better than Sasuke?!!"

"What?!!! I don't know!! I haven't kissed either one of them!!!"

"Liar!!! The Make-Out chart does not lie!!!"

"Well... it did with me..."

"That is true. But still!!! Hinata!!! You have the largest number with Sasuke and must be dealt with."

"Wait!!! Let me see the chart!!!"

Ino handed it to her.

Hinata blushed redder than any other red before... does that make sense or is it just my mind that says it's wrong?

"Um... It does say 23 next to my name. But I'm not the biggest number."

"You're not???!!!"

"No. Look."

She showed them and pointed to the number 215. (a/n: How could they miss a number that big?)

"WHA?????!!!!!!!!!!! WHO'S NUMBER IS THAT????!!!!!"

Hinata traced her finger back to the name holder.

"WHAAAA???!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile!

"So then what happened?"

"I just laughed it off. I didn't think he was serious. I mean. Come on when have I ever looked as Sakura like that?"

"Well... Let this be a lesson. Never turn your back on an enraged Lee."

"It's just stupid though. Who cares if Sakura kissed someone. It's her life. He didn't have to crack my skull open."

Naruto laughed.

"I wish I was there to see it."

"Whatever dobe. Just for that I hope one day crazy ass people come after you cause they think you made out with someone."

"Yeah like that'll happen. Hey what's that?"

Sasuke looked over.

"It's just a bunch of my crazy ass fangirls." (a/n: You know just)

"There he is!!!! He made out with Sasuke 215 times!! Get him!!!"

"What the hell?"

Poor Naruto. Naruto did not get an answer to his question. No. Poor Naruto was being stampeded by crazy ass fanigrls because they heard from both Ino and Sakura (and to prove that they weren't making it up they brought in Hinata and the chart) that he had indeed made out with Sasuke 215 times. So what else was poor Naruto to do? He made a run for it. Run Naruto run!!!

Sasuke smirked.

"Didn't think it would happen that fast."

He turned around and found that he had his own mob to deal with. Well... not a mob... but some scary ass nins. It was Neji, Gaara, Sai, and even Hinata joined them.

"215 times?"

"Even though the chart was wrong when it came to me. You still must be dealt with."

Sasuke paled paler than any other pale before... there it is again!!!

_Damn..._

Meanwhile! at Ichiraku's...

The author was sitting next to his happily eating ramen sister when another explosion sounded off.

"What the hell is going on?"

Lalaith slurrped her noodles.

"Dunno. It's getting kind of annoying though. Everytime something detonates or everything shakes the broth from my ramen spills over."

"Don't eat too much. I have to pay."

"Yeah yeah. I'm not Naruto."

"That's debatable."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. I know you're not litteraly Naruto. Wonder why all those fangirls were chasing him though."

"Does he have a fanclub now?"

"Dunno. Whatever though. I have other stuff to worry about."

"Look. I'm sure you just misplaced it in your room somewhere."

"Maybe. But still. If anyone found it they might take it as a chart that says how many times people have litteraly made out."

"Well it's a stupid name. I mean who calls a chart that shows how many times people have battled each other a "Make-Out Chart"? It's just stupid."

-----

Why is it called "Make-Out Chart" though. Anyone care to explain. Review please! Tell me if I've been a good boy!!


End file.
